Learn Who Loves You
by angelwitch59
Summary: Sam is home alone and foolishly decides going to a bar would be a good idea. Warning SPANKING. Do not read if this is likely to offend.


Sam Winchester was bored, really, really bored and if he was honest with himself lonely too. Dad and Dean had once again deserted him for a hunt, leaving him to fend for himself in the latest crappy motel room. The TV occasionally stuttered into some sort of blurred snowy life, but even then it only seemed to pick up the local religious stations, the weather forecast and old reruns of "Here's Lucy".

Of course Sam should have gone on the hunt but he'd got his ass paddled that morning before school for mouthing off at his Dad about how their life totally sucked, how he hated his Dad and wished he belonged to a normal family. He'd even yelled at Dean when he attempted to calm him down. Sam had been left behind as a punishment. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to learn from that, hunting wasn't after all his favorite thing. He'd come back from school, his butt still uncomfortable, to an empty room. Although he'd been expecting it he felt a little bit sorry for himself.

It was Friday night and Sam had been ordered to stay put in the motel when he returned from school. All his homework was done and all the available books had been read, in some cases re-read several times. According to the note on the kitchen table Dad and Dean expected to be back either late Saturday or in the early hours of Sunday. Sam was not only bored he was hungry, but what to eat? There was no Dean to heat up spaghettios or fix a bowl of Lucky Charms, no Dad to cook his awesome chili or send out for burgers or pizza. After all was said and done at sixteen he really should be old enough to feed himself, so he settled for a bag of chips, a chocolate bar and some soda.

A further ten minutes of boredom and Sam decided that being home alone on a Friday night was no fun at all. Anyway why should he "stay put" in a pokey motel room with nothing to do? Who would know or even care where he went? Certainly not his dysfunctional family, after all they were the ones that had left him behind. Sam idly wondered if his recently acquired fake ID would be good enough to get him into a bar or club. Even though he had only just turned sixteen he was tall for his age and due to his Dad's training schedule he had lost his puppy fat and become quite well built. He was pretty sure Dean had been going into pool halls and bars at his age.

If he had really thought that through he would have realized Dean only did that at sixteen when Dad was with him, teaching him how to hustle pool or play a hand of poker. Any attempt by Dean to "misuse" his fake ID would have and indeed had been met with long painful lessons across Dad's knee. It took a while for Dean to learn that lesson, but following an excursion to a local bar shortly before his eighteenth birthday involving a very pretty thirty-something blonde barmaid and subsequently her husband Dean finally got the message. Lesson learned the hard way.

Sam's boredom and loneliness won out, he took a quick shower changed into a clean pair of jeans and "borrowed" a Zeppelin T-shirt and jacket from Dean. Grabbing some cash from the emergency fund Sam was all set.

The motel was on the outskirts of town, a bit of a hike to the nearest roadhouse, but as luck would have it Sam managed to catch a ride with a group of kids in a passing truck. Kids he actually went to school with at least a couple of years older than Sam but cool enough to have him along. They also had fake IDs and were heading for the same roadhouse. A group of friends that included the absolutely gorgeous, brunette cheerleader Amelia Chamberlain, a girl who Sam had been secretly crushing on for some time. A girl who had, much to both his and Dean's surprise brushed off Dean's advances at the local diner.

They managed to gain entrance to the roadhouse, the owner not too fussed about IDs as long as he was making a profit. Things were going smoothly, drink was flowing freely and Sam was having a real good time even making out a bit with "Lia" as Amelia liked to be called. While they were dancing to some supposedly romantic country song she confessed that she had turned Dean down because she liked Sam better. That was a first a girl liking him over his brother. Things progressed fast after that, possibly a bit too fast for Sam who hadn't really had that much experience with the opposite sex plus the fact that he had imbibed a bit too much beer. They ended up in the corner of a booth, hands wandering liberally over each other and then it happened.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my kid sister? Get you greasy paws off of her NOW!"

Sam was confused and probably hesitated a bit too long his hand lingering over Lia's breast. Lia's big brother was not in a patient mood and took a swing at Sam. Sam somewhat regaining his senses retaliated and within seconds there was a bar room brawl. Pool cues and fists flying, nobody really knowing which side they were on just drunk and happy to be fighting on a Friday night.

The hunt was a bust, the suspected poltergeist turned out to be a couple of mischievous youths pranking the "annoying old lady" at the corner of the street who was always yelling at them to move on and tattling to their parents about them smoking and drinking. John was far from amused and managed to get a few hefty swats in before the boys made a run for it. Job done. They would think twice before returning.

On the way back to the motel John decided to drop in at the local roadhouse to pick up a fried chicken dinner and a couple of beers, hopefully he would be able to make peace with his youngest son when they returned. John and Dean entered the roadhouse to a scene of utter chaos, girls screaming and chairs flying. About to turn and exit the bar John caught sight of his youngest engaged in a fist fight with a guy nearly twice his size. He glanced at Dean making sure he was aware of the situation and quickly moved in. The big guy was swiftly dispatched and John's marine side came into play ordering Dean to, "Get your brother out of here now. Go Dean ." A few punches later John followed his boys out.

Wow a bar fight, his little brother in a bar fight, his just turned sixteen year old little brother in a bar fight even Dean hadn't managed that one. After the initial hugging, checking for injuries, inspecting his little brother and finding nothing major Dean's temper erupted, "What the fuck do you think you're playing at Samantha, I am so gonna…"

"Dean"

"…kick your ass, you little shit, when I…"

"DEAN! I got this, stand down."

Dean backed off, he was actually mad enough to wallop Sam's behind himself right there, right then but he bowed to the superior authority and left his Dad to it, only to feel a couple of hard swats to his own backside and a warning about his choice of language.

The ride back to the motel was pretty quiet, everybody seemed to be on the same page, the one that at least in Sam's head read in capital letters Sam is an idiot and about to get his ass handed to him. Pretty much the same thoughts were going through John's mind, what in the world was the boy thinking? Sixteen, drunk in a roadhouse bar, anything could have happened, he could have been abducted, maybe even raped or murdered, let alone all the supernatural things out there. John was quietly seething.

Back at the motel John quickly sent Sam to a corner and then sent a protesting Dean out of the room to get food, telling him to give it at least thirty minutes before he Dean gone John turned his attention to his youngest. Sam kind of knew what he'd done, after all it was pretty obvious he'd broken grounding rules, gone to a bar and had been underage drinking. Those faults were however fairly low on John's spanking agenda. John's main concern, the one that Sam was about to be feeling for the next few days was endangering his life. "Okay turn around and get over here."

A sullen Sam did as directed staring at the grotty carpet in the room.

" What the hell were you thinking boy? I ought to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours but I think I'll be able to get the message through more clearly via your butt, Jesus Sammy you could have been killed. Drop 'em , pants and briefs and bend over my knee, NOW".

Sam fiddled with the button and zip on his jeans, seemingly all fingers and thumbs, eventually managing to get them undone. The second that task was accomplished John grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his knee. He wasted no time in readying Sam's backside for a spanking pulling both his jeans and pants down to his ankles. As soon as Sam was over his knee John grabbed him around the waist tucking him tightly into his side and began the spanking. Swat after swat landed fast and hard on Sam's butt, his white cheeks rapidly turning through ever deepening shades of pink until they reached a deep red. Sam tried hard to be stoic about it but it didn't take long for his small whimpers to turn into full fledged sobs. Just when he was hoping it all might be over his Dad reached over picked up his hairbrush and applied sixteen blistering swats to Sam's sit spots. six each side and four across the middle. Sam bucked and kicked at first before giving in and laying limp across his Dad's knees. John gave him a moment pulled Sam's pants up and shuffled across the bed pulling Sam into a hug. "I'm sorry I had to do that kiddo but you put yourself in that kind of danger again and I'll be doing the same with bells on, you got that Baby Boy? You're far too precious to lose."

"I'mm sssorry Daddy"

"I know kiddo, I know, lesson learned?"

"Yeah Dad lesson learned."

He knew then that his dad had forgiven him but he was still worried about Dean. Dad continued to cuddle him and ruffle his hair for a bit until he felt Sam start to relax and heard the distinct sound of the Impala heralding Dean's return.

"Alrighty kiddo I think that's enough of a chick flick moment, wouldn't want to upset your brother would we?" Just as John managed to disentangle his self and stand up Dean crashed through the door, supper in hand. Placing the food down on the table Dean's glance swept the room checking Sammy was okay, and then he opened his arms and tilted his head to one side immediately being pulled into his own chick flick moment by his Dad.

Supper was eaten fairly silently, Sam still thought Dean was mad at him even though Dad had punished him and he hated it when his brother was angry at him. So shortly after the meal was over Sam declared he was tired and went to lay down on the bed he shared with his brother. Seconds later he felt the mattress dip, and then the familiar comforting hand of his brother rubbing his back.

"I'm not a little kid you know Dean."

"Yeah I know bitch, settle down and sleep, okay."

A mumbled "okay jerk" escaped Sam's lips as he sank into the bedclothes. Dean continued rubbing his back until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sam did learn that both his Dad and brother loved him and that he would rather be with them than being alone, whatever they were doing, hunting included.


End file.
